Moments from the Burrow
by gehddehm
Summary: Thoughts from the golden trio, the twins, and Ginny one summer while they are all staying at the burrow.
1. Ginny

The house was never quiet. It wasn't an insult or a compliment just a state of fact. Walking down the lane towards town the girl was reveling in the quiet. She didn't get time to herself very often and it was something she valued. Since she didn't have much money it was one of the few valuable things she had. Just a trip to the store but it was something she looked forwards to.

The town was small. It almost looked like it was out of a story book. In fact it might have been. Walking into the store the girl began to wander through grabbing things off the list that her mother had requested.

"Ginny, how are you today?" Asked a very nice old lady who appeared to only be buying peanut butter, a lot of peanut butter.

"I'm doing wonderfully Mrs. Fuller," Ginny replied walking down through the aisles once more. After about twenty minutes she had everything she needed. It was just starting to get dark out as Ginny made the walk back to the Burrow. As she got closer she heard the noises of her brothers and smiled. She always did love coming home the best.


	2. Ron

She could sit so still. He really wasn't sure how she managed it. All day she could sit in the one chair and read; nothing else, just read. He couldn't seem to sit still for more than a few minutes unless he was sleeping, or eating. He certainly couldn't focus all his energy on a book for that long. He needed to be moving.

It was why he valued Quiddich so much. It was the chance to be moving constantly; never stopping always watching and reacting. You didn't have to focus on one thing because you had the whole game to keep you entertained. So while she sat on the sidelines reading he was enjoying the game with his family.

"Ron, watch out!" Harry shouted. Looking up just in time Ron rolled out of the way of a bludger Fred had hit at him allowing Ginny to score.

"Look for the snitch and not at me or this game is going to go downhill fast," Ron shouted back. His temper was rising but he knew this was just a friendly game. Friendly didn't mean he was going to lose. The teasing from Ginny and the Twins was not worth that.


	3. Harry

Waking up to the happy noises made him smile in a way he hadn't all summer. It wasn't the house on Privet and that was all he needed to know to smile. But opening his eyes and seeing that it was the Burrow made the whole thing that much better.

Making his way down the stairs he could smell breakfast. The plate set before him immediately upon his arrival was overflowing. It smelled heavenly and he didn't wait before he began to eat.

"Manners Harry," Hermione scolded him. Staring at him from across the table with a look normally reserved for people who dog paged library books.

"Sorry," Harry said through a mouthful of food. After swallowing he turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome Harry. Now eat up before it gets cold." She replied smiling.

"Or before Ron gets back and eats this whole batch of food too," George said under her breathe. Harry laughed looking around at the small dining table filled with a number of red heads and a very bushy-haired brunette. Ron chose that moment to sit next to him.

"It's good to be home," Harry whispered.


	4. Hermione

Moving slowly past the kitchen trying not to make any noise she made her way into the sitting room. She had just gotten to the 16th chapter and she had to see what happened.

She sat down with her new History of Magic book and found her page. This chapter was all about a vampire riot in Prague. She began to read completely focused on the world she was transported to. It reminded her so much of the fairy tales and movies from when she was a child. She honestly didn't understand how anyone couldn't love it.

"Hermione," She heard being yelled by two voices at the same time.

"There you are," Ron said plopping down next to her. "Blimey are you already that far into that. We just went to Diagon yesterday."

"Yes Ronald and I would like to get back to it," Hermione snapped. He could be so annoying sometimes, if it weren't for the times he was so cute she wouldn't know what to do with him.

"Come on Hermione, Ron's driving me crazy" Harry begged.

"Fine, but I'm only coming to make sure you both don't do something stupid," she replied a smile on her face.


	5. Fred

"Three, two, one," he smiled as the explosion went off right on schedule. People may say he wasn't responsible but he did love things to go as planned. If it was even a few seconds late the whole joke could turn out wrong.

"Nice one Fred," his twin replied. Walking into the kitchen Fred smiled at the display. Turning he saw the same smile on Georges face. The look he was getting from Percy however wasn't nearly as nice.

"You two are insane," he yelled. "Mom is going to kill you when she sees this."

Looking around Fred could believe that, but the look on Percy's face had been worth it.

"But you just look so perfect," Fred smirked.

"Covered in pink goo," George finished.

"Insane!" Percy yelled storming from the room.

"How could we deny that," George yelled to his retreating back.

"Sight to the world," Fred finished just in time to see his very angry mother walking their way.

Running out the back door and into the garden both boys began to laugh hysterically. He knew that nobody else may ever understand that joy but he was lucky to look at his twin and see it mirrored back.


	6. George

"Ready, George? Three, two, one," Fred asked beginning the countdown once George nodded.

George smiled as goo splattered all over his elder brother. People said that he didn't put any effort into anything but he always tried his hardest on pranks. If it was even slightly wrong the whole joke could turn bad.

"Nice one Fred," he said to his twin. Walking into the kitchen George smiled at the display. The look he was receiving from Percy wasn't pleasant. Turning he saw Fred smiling at him and couldn't help smiling back.

"You two are insane," Percy yelled. "Mom is going to kill you when she sees this."

That George could believe. Looking right at his goo covered brother he couldn't help but think it was worth it.

"But you just look so perfect," Fred smirked.

"Covered in pink goo," George finished.

"Insane!" Percy yelled storming from the room.

"How could we deny that," George yelled to his retreating back.

"Sight to the world," Fred finished just as their very angry mother began walking their way.

Running out the back door into the garden he looked over to his brother and couldn't help wonder what brilliant scheme they would pull next.


End file.
